The Wicked Guardian
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, one of the top duelist in his country and now that the Battle City Tournament is on...he will have to find The Three Wicked God's to stop the destruction of the world. Bestow The Wicked Dreadroot and new cards Heroes can he be able to stop the darkness...or will the shadows gain new ally? As he fights will his destiny show him that he was born a hero or dark God?
1. Chapter 1

_**AzureQueen: Hello all! I have created a new Naruto crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh, there will be some cards from GX series. So also King is…in the hospital die to some health problems he's fine but can't the nurses aka bitches won't let him use his tablet.**_

 _ **So I'll be the wirter until he comes back and some his main works will be on break. So some like Code Geass and True King of Vampires I can do since it started, but Freezing Shinobi and other ones that were long term I can't work on since he and someone, I think his beta, has work on.**_

 _ **So please enjoy and review for both me and King!**_

 _ **Chapter Start!**_

A boy in a classroom was pulling out cards as he had small smile. This boy was tall and had a nice healthy tan on his body. His hair was slightly spiky with the color of yellow and his light blue eyes were full of kind emotion. "Okay...should add Last Turn with my Neo Genesis deck or my card destruction deck?" He had three card decks stack upon his desk as he tried to figure out how to make his strategies stronger.

This is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a student at Domino High School. An honor student with straight A's, an older brother figure to all and...A national level duelist at...

"Hey, Fox! Me and Yuge were going to get some new cards at his grandpa's game shop, you want to tag along?" A brunette boy came with another boy with spiky hair in odd colors that were black, red, and yellow.

The boy was shorter than most highschoolers, "Joey, remember that he has to take care of his little sister. Sorry Naruto!" Yugi said as his odd necklace with upside down pyramid in gold...or at least Naruto thinks is gold.

"It's cool. Actually, Mom is coming home, so I can buy some new packs." Naruto said as he got his bag and the trio left to go to Yugi's home and store.

Naruto looks at his two friends, "So how was the tournament at Maximillion Pegasus Island?"

The two duelists looked at each other remembering the crazy adventure that they accomplished. Yugi smiles awkwardly, "Yeah...it was...definitely the most exciting adventure we'll ever have."

"Heh, wish that I took the chance to come!" Naruto complained as he started to see the store.

"Oh yeah, you made it to rank three on the national circuit. But you had to go home and take care of your sister." Joey said remembering the reason why his friend had to stay behind.

Naruto nods since his baby sister Madoka was very sickly that he had to watch her, "Nah, don't worry about her. She actually asks me to teach her how to play Duel Monsters. She is natural playing this game! I think she already might national level."

Yugi smiles as they reach the shop, "That's amazing! So what kind of deck she uses?" he asked as his grandfather greeted them.

"Oh hello Yugi! Joey and Naruto it's been awhile since I last saw you two." Solomon Muto chuckles as he was greeted back at the two other students. "Oh yeah, here I got the newest booster packs for Duel Monsters." The old man of games said as he gives them ten packs, one of each new series.

"Heroic Ideals, Destiny's Rule, Royal Heroes, Shadow Betrayal, Evil Justice, Dragons Volcanic Rage, Fusion Fantics, Gold Liberation, Wizardry Artz, and Spelling Traps?" Naruto recited the packs names.

Yugi already open his own cards and was surprised at the new cards he has, "Wow, I never seen such awesome monsters!"

Naruto nods as he opens his last pack to smile, "Alright, I got Fortune Lady Earth and Fortune Lady Water!"

"For-what?" Joey asked as he saw the two spellcaster cards.

"Fortune Lady's, this is the deck my sister wants to use. However these cards are very rare since their effects are almost impossible to counter and they only work well with each other." Naruto explain as he gains a odd when he looked back at his other cards. "Royal Paladins?"

Solomon smiles at the boy, "Ah, you got the newest and rarest warrior type monsters. Unfortunately, I don't know much about those. Oh yes, before I forgot for some odd reason these was delivered to my doorstep while you three were at school. And to make this weirder this is your package Naruto."

The old man brought out a white box as Naruto open it to see a odd machine, "What's this?"

"Hey look, it's one of those things for tablets." Joey took out a small memory card.

Naruto open his book bag as he pulled his tablet and inserted the card into his device. The four males look at the small screen as handsome male with brown hair came with a smirk. "Seto Kaiba?" the four spoke as the teen in the screen started to speak.

"Greetings Uzumaki. I have sent you my latest invention the Duel Disk, but don't think it's a gift. This is your way in the Battle City tournament. This Duel Disk can be only given to the best duelist who all must have three out of five stars to get it. You are currently among the elite for having all five stars." The rich teen said as Naruto smiles.

"That's nice...but what's this clear card with this piece of a puzzle?" Naruto said as had item in question.

"Now you're now most likely be wonderful about the clear card. It's called a locator card, you will bet on it along with your rarest card. You will need to battle until you reach upto six or just continue until the last day for more cards. I know you're wondering why I'm sending you this even though you're rank 3rd in Japan? I heard you're undefeated wins in underground dueling." Naruto pales slightly as the video continue. "Well then, I do apologize that I had to send it to Yugi Muto's game shop...but I heard that your mother was coming and...I had to take precautions." Kaiba paled as he looks away from embarrassment and shame. "So I hope to see you in the finals of the tournament."

Naruto sighs as he was glad Kaiba didn't go into detail on his illegal duels. He looks at Solomon who was already at attention, "Mr. Muto is there any copies of Future Visions? That's the last card I need to get for Madoka's deck."

"Sorry, but no. The cards just came out and sadly no one has find one yet." Solomon apologize as Naruto thanked nonetheless.

Naruto nods, "Ah, don't worry about it. I need to go home before mom gets angry." He grabs his box and leaves the shop.

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S HOME

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto enters his home as he yelled, "Madoka are you home?"

"Yes, I'm with kaa-san!" a young female female voice said back as Naruto went to the kitchen where the voice was coming from.

He saw his two family members, "Hey guys."

The oldest member of the family in the room smiles at her son's arrival, "Naruto, what took you so long? Were you on a date?" The woman was extremely beautiful with long flowing red hair and wearing a white kimono. Her violet eyes had only childish glee and maternal love for the younger kids. This is Kushina Uzumaki, a former master thief who now works with the government testing security and stealing information from terrorist.

"Mom, I was glint to Yugi's game shop to get this from Kaiba." he showed the Duel Disk and locator card. "Seems that he invited me to tournament."

Kushina smiles as she hug her baby, "Aw, Kai-kun wants to play with his best friend." the red haired giggles, before returning to a more calm smile. "So are you going to enter the tournament?"

"Well, I suppose since the tournament is a week long process and I can have one duel per day and rush back home. Speaking of Duel Monsters, Madoka I got you some new Lady's." The big brother gave his adorable sister her newest cards.

Madoka grabs them gently smiling happily accepting them with love. Madoka was pale girl wearing a gothic lolita dress in the colors of black, purple, and white. She had ruby colored hair with black bangs framing gently on her kind face. "Thanks Onii-kun! I just need to get the Future Visions card to finish it."

"Oh sochi, here this was delivered here and it was for you." Kushina passes her son a letter. "Maybe it's a beautiful woman who wants you as her husband...and give me grandbabies!" she shouted as Naruto ran from the home scared what his mother might do. She was always a bit extreme with everything even with cooking...WHO USES A SHOTGUN TO MAKE SCRAMBLE EGGS?!

After spitting out some metal pellets he opens the letter, "Hello, I heard that you've been searching for a few copies of Future Visions. I have them and request that you listen to compromise to get them. Meet me at the Domino Museum an hour before it closes." Naruto read the letter and smiles looks like Madoka will finally have that deck today.

XXXXXXXXXX

DOMINO MUSEUM

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto enters the buildings and heads downstairs to the ancient Egypt exhibit, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"I see that you have arrived on time Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto turns to see a beautiful Egyptian woman in front of him. She has straight black hair trails just below her shoulders and features 2 locks wrapped in gold rings coming from behind her ears and continue in front, stopping at her neck. She is slender in build and has tanned skin. The female's outfit consists of a long ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders featuring black patterns around the neck and the rims of the sleeves. Her jewelry consists of a gold piece of headwear circling her head and featuring an emerald where it meets at the front.

Naruto gains a serious look as he bow to the woman, "Honor to meet you. So what's this compromise that was in the letter?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are the reincarnation of the three wicked horsemen." The woman started as Naruto was now completely.

"Wait, can you explain from the beginning miss...?"

"Ishizu Ishtar...listen Naruto, a long time ago in ancient Egypt they were three Egyptian God that were controlled by a extremely powerful Pharaoh. However the Pharaoh feared that he one day might turn power hungry. So he chooses three duelist from other parts of the world to become the masters of shadow of Egyptian God cards...the Wicked God Cards." She shows him a stone tablet of three males wearing cloaks.

The three males on the stone were smiling as three giant monsters, "Wow..."

"However...the beasts were too strong for two of three horsemen, but the leader helped them regain control. Naruto...I have learned that two of three Wicked God's have been uncovered The Wicked Eraser and The Wicked Avatar. Thankfully with my Millennium Necklace I was able to unearth the Wicked Dreadroot." She hands him three Future Vision cards and the card she spoke. "Naruto...you are the only Wicked Horsemen left. Please enter this tournament; if not the two remaining ones will destroy the world."

Naruto looks at his cards and silently contemplate...a silent hero from the past...that use evil to protect others..."I...don't really know how to react to what you are saying Miss Ishizu...but I can tell you're telling the truth. So what do I need to do?" The third best duelist in Japan requested.

"You will need to enter the finals with these cards." The Egyptian woman passes him three decks, "When you do I will tell what will happen next. But beware when using Wicked Dreadroot, he can only be summoned by the strongest duelist that he decides are worthy for him."

Naruto nod as he took the cards and left the museum. Not realizing that two figures were watching him, "The last Wicked God has finally come to us." The two spoke in perfect harmony…

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S HOME

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in his room looking through his sister's deck slipping in the field spell cards before putting in them back inside the deck box. Naruto smiles before taking a breath as he look at his three new decks...he pulled the first one set out, "Elemental Heroes?..." he looks at the whole deck. "So fusion summoning deck with magic and traps to help?"

He goes on to the next one, "Destiny Hero...monsters with unique effects and other cards to help them...Dread Master, Dogma and Plasma are the most powerful cards there. And the next is...Evil Heroes?" he said as it was filled with regular Elemental Heroes with a few new Evil Heroes, but the fusion were different.

Naruto looks as his Disk and looks at his deck then lastly the Wicked God he was entrusted, "I hope you're will work well with me and these cards."

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY, DOMINO CITY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was waiting at the city park clock for the tournament to start, "Hmm..." Naruto clothes were eye catching for any women and impress any man. His outfit consists of a silver formal suit with button-up sleeves, a black shirt underneath with matching shoes, and a loosely-fitting necktie. Lastly he had a white and silver scarf wrap around his neck and the way it was tie had to ends falling gently on his back like a battle worn hero. ( _ **Think Aster Phoenix from Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_ ) His mother tailored the outfit to make and quote 'make women come at him...in more ways than one.'

Naruto saw Yugi talking to blonde haired woman and others, he smiles as he went to their direction. "Yo, I didn't know that you had many friends Yugi."

"Oh Naruto, I was wondering where were you." Yugi said as the blonde haired woman chuckles.

"Well, I never believe that you would enter the Battle City Tournament, since you dodge the last big one at Pegasus island." she said as Naruto titled his head. "Oh c'mon, don't tell me that you forgot me at the Duel boat? Mai Valentine!"

Naruto snaps his fingers as he nods, "Oh yeah, we had that draw when I used Tremendous Flame. Nice to see you again, Mai."

"You two met?" Yugi asked as Naruto nodded paling slightly.

"Mom...forced me to go on a cruise to find a girlfriend. But thankfully it was dueling cruise so food, fun, and duels all around." Naruto sighs as he remembered that fun trip.

Mai elbow his stomach teasingly, "'Member Wong?"

"Please don't talk about it." Naruto pales more so than at what he was first talking about the cruise.

The group talk until they all split up and Naruto was in downtown as he look as his cards, "Might as well mix them for my first duel and see if it's a good idea. Hope this doesn't kick me out..."

Naruto suddenly saw Kaiba on what was a third of his ego...a blimp...scratch that fraction an eighth of his ego. "Guess money does talk..." he listen to the basic rules of the tournament as Kaiba finished. "Wait...there's a rulebook?"

He looks at his Disk before grabbing the graveyard to take out a rulebook, "What the hell...final...turn?"

He sees Yugi as he walked up to him, "Hey, did you get your first win?" he asked the smaller teen who nods.

"Yeah, Joey already beaten him when he was ambushed but thanks to some of the cards you gave him when we came back saved him and his Black Eyes Red Dragon." The gamer said as they were approach by two men.

"Yugi Muto, we have come to battle you!"

"Indeed, not a duel of two on two."

Naruto and Yugi turns to see two identical twin men one wearing orange robe and the other a green robe, "Para and Dox!" the smaller duelist yells in shock.

"That's right Muto! For we have returned to fight!" Para says as he got his duel disk with his deck ready to play against Yugi.

"And no doubt that this duel will rob any person's might. Like your Dark Magician!" the other brother Dox spoke as Naruto smiles and chuckles at their rhyming.

The blonde hair teen smiles as he activates his Duel Disk, "C'mon, let's dance! I can beat you two with one card in my hand!"

The twins laugh out loud as they shook their heads, "It's no point! We wish to battle Yugi Muto for our revenge!" Dox yells this time.

"Indeed, we don't wish to battle with some pretty boy who is looking for girl. Seriously, look at yourself! you look like your getting married!" Para hysterical laughs as Naruto pulled his locator and Wicked Dreadroot and a fusion monster from extra deck zone.

"If you win not only my locator will be yours but also my newest rare card and this one of a kind card Wicked Dreadroot will also be yours." he declared as Yugi eyes widen at card that look like Obelisk!

The brothers smiled as they nod, "Alright we accept the challenge and offer. To be nice, we'll both offer our two rarest cards and our locator cards." The twins spoke as they activated their own disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AT KAIBA CORP TOWER

XXXXXXXXXX

Seto Kaiba was watching the screens to see if the last two Egyptian God cards were in the tournament. His younger brother Mokuba pointed at one kf the many screens, "Seto look Naruto is starting out the tournament! Whoa, two against one?!" he yells as he saw his brother's only friend take up a challenge.

"Not to worry Mokuba, Naruto knows what he's doing. After all if it wasn't for a certain bug cheating he would have been the first place national duelist not Weevil Underwood." Kaiba said as he looks at one of many women looking for the God cards. "Listen I want you to increase the size of Naruto's duel while also looking for the last two cards." Immediately they did so as Naruto drew his first hand.

"Let's see if you gotten better after your big sister left for world championship tournaments."

XXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN NARUTO'S DUEL

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Naruto 4000 LP_

 _Para 4000 LP_

 _Dox 4000 LP_

Para drew his first sixth card as he place a monster on his disk, "To start this fun duel I summon Jirai Jumo, in attack mode!"

A monster of a spider appeared to the field as Naruto shivers at the bug. Ever since his mom thought it was funny to put a toy spider in shower made him always nervous around insects! Para smiles at the boy's fear as he places two face downs, "What's wrong are you already scared from my face downs? Or could it be from my handsome spider?"

Naruto growls as he hated being mocked, "Yeah, yeah! We'll see who scare after I draw!" The Wicked Guardian announce as he smiled. "Okay, I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in attack mode!" (ATK 1400/DEF 1600) Naruto smiles as a man with grey hair covered in blue diamonds appear as his green cape flowed gently as if a cool breeze was given to him.

Para and Dox look at each other confuse by this odd monster, "What's a-" "Destiny Hero?"

"They're a group of heroes chosen by the power of Destiny to serve for the good. Now I activate Dude's special ability. I can check for the top card on my deck and if it's a Normal type Magic card I can use it on my next turn…and look its Destiny Draw!" Naruto smirks as he got the card he needed.

He places three face-down cards as he had only four left…'Good thing I have Destiny Hero Doom Lord and Elemental Hero Clayman for my next turn.' "Okay over to you mister Dox!"

The man nods as he draw, "Alright, I summon Kaiser Sea House in attack mode! (ATK 1700/ DEF 1650) and he'll attack your monster!"

Naruto clicks his face down button to activate, "Go, D-Chain!" The trap card shot out a silver chain with sharp purple spear tip weapon as it wrap Dox's Sea Horse and Diamond pulls on it breaking it apart!

"What just happen?!" Dox yelled as his monster was destroyed.

"Dude, it was D-Chain! It raises my Diamond Dude's attack points by 500 and whenever it deals out damage it causes to take additional 500 more damage with the battle!" (D-Hero Diamond Dude (Attack 1400 - 1900) Naruto smirks as Diamond pulls the chain to his side smirking as well.

 _Dox LP 4000 - 3800 - 3300_

"Hmph, good but now I use the Premature Burial which takes 800 of my life points to bring back my Sea Horse. Now I use Card Destruction now we all throw out hand to the card graveyard and draw out the same amount we throw out! Now I get to draw four more cards." The man said as his brother had dark smiles and Naruto drew Destiny Hero Defender and Elemental Hero Avian.

"Well, talk about being lucky, because now I use the magic card Dark Designator! Which if I call a monster that my brother has he can take it from the deck to his hand…and I say he has Sanga of the Thunder!" He yells as his brother chuckles and pulls it out to show to Naruto. "Now to keep this up I use Monster Reborn! Now I bring back my Kazejin from the grave to summon him to the field!" He laughs as he summons one of the three cards to beat the boy and then go after Yugi!

 _Dox LP 3300 - 2500_

Naruto sees the giant monster of Wind appear as if looking down on him, "My turn!"

Naruto draws a Future Fusion card and smiles, "Okay, time to use Dude's power, since my last turn I can use Destiny Draw from graveyard now! Now I discard my Destiny Hero Defender to draw two new cards."

Yugi looks at his friends and to Dox's monster, "he better be careful it took me and Joey's best cards to beat them once. And he's fighting alone."

"Don't worry…I can tell he isn't one to lose!" Yami, the spirit of his puzzle spoke as he made Yugi nod.

Naruto places the one of two cards he draw into the face down section as he show Future Fusion, "Now I play Future Fusion which allows me to fuse monsters but I have to wait for two turns! But I send Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avain from my deck to the graveyard to summon my fusion later. Now I end my turn."

Para nods as he draws his cards and smirks, "my turn and I draw! Now I use my monster Reborn to summon back Suijin!" Now the second top of the ultimate beast appear. Now with Brain Control I humbly take my brothers Kaiser Sea Horse then sacrifice it to bring out Sanga of the Thunder since my brother's card can be use as two sacrifices for high-level Light monsters!"

Naruto gulps as he knows from the stories his friend told might be next, "I got a bad feeling now."

"And you're right I send my three element monsters to bring out GATE GUARDAIN!" He yells as the three combine to become a massive beast! (ATK 3750/ DEF 3400). "Now, Gate Guardian attacks his Diamond Dude with Tidal Surge!"

"Hah, Trap card is now sprung! I use Waboku which lets me take no damage and my Dude is safe!" Naruto as three maidens stood in front of his Hero protect him from the water, lightning, and wing strike.

"Oh well, I guess it's your turn. But our Guardian is one the most powerful cards in Duel monsters! It wouldn't matter…"

Naruto shook his head as he eyes seemed to change color from blue to gold! "FINAL TURN!"

Everyone was confused as he said that term. As if knowing he started to explain, "When I say this phrase I can take one more card from the two of you if I can beat this turn! And to start I use the trap card Pyro Clock of Destiny which move my turn by one! Now I my Future Fusion bring out my Elemental Hero Flare Wingman!"

From the sky was a red and green monster with angel wing and dragon head for his right arm! "Now with my only card that I just drew I use Card of Scarcity! "Now we draw until we have six new cards!"

The three duelists did so as Naruto saw his Wicked God card in his hand and took a deep breath, "I use the magic card De-Fusion which separates my Flare Wingman to his individual Heroes!" Now a green wing man and beautiful red woman now stood in front of Naruto who smiles. "Now time for me to use my own Monster Reborn, come back my Flare Wingman! But now I sacrifice all three to summon-!"

 _ **(Play Yu-Gi-Oh: Obelisk The Tormentor Theme)**_

Naruto brings down his Wicked God to disk as the sky clouds darken as the beast appeared behind his master, "THE WICKED DREADROOT!" The Monster was a green giant with bone armor as it grins darkly at smaller Gate Guardian. "Due to his power now all monster except for my Dreadroot is now cut by half!"

"SAY WHAT!?" The brothers saw their guardian crumble and started to chip apart. (ATK 1875),

"Hold up! Now I use the equip spell card Twin Swords of Flashing Light which takes 500 points of attack from my monster but now he can attack twice in battle (4000-3500)! Now I use Mage Power which makes my monster stronger for each magic or trap in my field including this one and my other two cards! (ATK 3500 - 5000) and don't think that it now I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer and player the magic card Axe of Despair which gives my monster another thousand points and with Mage that's another 500 to boot!" (Wicked Dreadroot ATK 6500)

Yugi gasp along with Yami at most powerful monster that could make Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon into garden snake, "That's amazing!"

"Indeed…though…why do I feel so humble instead of fear?" Yami spoke quietly…

Naruto's golden eyes now glowed brightly with excitement, "Yo, Dread root take down the monster and Para along with it!"

The beast brought it duel axes down the monster as it laughs thunderously. Para tries to stand tall but is force from his feet and fell from the ultimate strike.

 _Para LP 4000 – LP 0_

Naruto looks at Dox's who was defenseless as gainer attacks the man who activated his card, "I use Enchanted Javelin I now-"

"Gain the same attack points as my monster…but I use Evil Hero Gainer's power by sending two turns ahead Dreadroot who's a Fiend-type monster to attack one more time meaning that your increase is now gone and the second finishes this match!"

Dreadroot drops his axes as he brought his fist together and slams them down on Dox!

 _Dox LP 2500- LP 0_

 _ **(**_ **END SONG)**

Naruto smiles as the Wicked God as he opponents walk towards him, "That was good match!" he gives his hand as the men shake it.

Dox smiles, "Indeed, it was honor to lose against the strongest monster ever. Here our locator cards and takes these Kazejin, Suijin, and Sanga with the Gate Guardian card. Since the Final Turn was called we want to complete the set with Dark Element and Dark Guardian." Dox said as his brother him gave Naruto their precious cards.

Para bows to Naruto, "Truly, you are the Wicked Guardian!"

Naruto eyes widen at what he said, "You dude's knew?"

"Yes, Ishizu was and still is a good friend of ours. We wanted to see if that you're up to snuff!" Para started the explanation as his brother now will finish it.

"For now we see that the heroes and your Wicked God are in good hands. Good luck Naruto!" They bowed and left as Naruto looks his six rare cards and three locator cards. No notcing his eyes were back to normal and his deck slowly having a dark mist. "Halfway there…now…who's next?"

XXXXXXXXXX

KAIBA CORP

XXXXXXXXXX

Mokuba sweated from the strongest monster the even Seto couldn't believe it appeared, "Seto…I thought Ishizu told you about the Egyptian God cards…what the heck is a Wicked God?"

Kaiba smiles as he laughs manically, "Well, I guess another group of cards for me to take. Sorry, Naruto I do value our friendship but that doesn't I'm going to let walk away with means to beat Yugi. I'll be sure to give back though." He left to go find his friend and that duel to get his Obelisk dark side in his deck.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH ISHZU

XXXXXXXXXX

She was sitting above a small café as she saw Naruto's duel, "He was chosen and bless by Dreadroot…Naruto in time against the two others you will be put to the test and protect the Pharaoh as you did five-thousand-years ago…now it's my turn to duel." She left as the exotic woman got out a Duel Disk.

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S HOME

XXXXXXXXXX

Madoka squeals in joy as her deck was now finished, "Yay, my Fortune Lady's are ready!"

DING-DONG!

"Coming~!"

The sweet girls looks at the person with a smile, "Hello~?"

FLASH!

…

…

…

"Huh? What happen?" Madoka said as no one was there and closes the door with a shrug. "Time to make some combos against brother when he comes back!" She never realizes a glowing symbol on her cheek.

END CHAPTER!

 _ **Azure Queen: Wow, that was intense as hell…anyway yes Naruto is born in the Yu-Gi-Oh world and is a strong duelist. And yes he is using the Wicked God's from the Yu-Gi-Oh R Manga. Before you say anything he is strategist that uses people's weaknesses and will not just use his Heroes but others two *hint hint packs names*. But he will separate them for now to see how they will handle by themselves. And before you say anything this isn't a harem this a single paring of Naruto x Ishizu.**_

 _ **Any way Reviews and have fun reading this!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AK: DAMN, IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! Yo, it's great to see Queen to srat this off.**_

 _ **AQ: Yeah, well you were really sick.**_

 _ **AK: Thanks hon! Anyway let's do some Q and A**_

Akuma-Heika _ **: As if some bad news and flames make me sad, though I can see what you mean. Though it was hell no TV either or games…hell man…**_

 _ **Madoka was based on Nunnally from Code Geass if you need a better mental picture of her**_

 _ **Yes…yes he did…**_

 _ **If you think the Final Turn is unfair remember that Kaiba chose only talented duelist for this, so it's their fault if they lose more cards.**_

 _ **Yes, Suijin, Kazekin, Sanga, Gate Guardian, Dark Element, and Dark Guardian all six of them**_

 _ **No, He's away but will come after battle city arc**_

 _ **Now let's start this chapter!**_

 _ **CHAPTER START**_

Naruto was drinking a milkshake with Yugi and Joey after a few hours since his battle against the Para and Dox. The two duelists also won one new locator card each as well as for a new card for Joey. They are also drinking milkshakes bought by Naruto who wanted to treat them for a great first day of the Battle City tournament.

Naruto looks at his new six cards from the battle…Final Turn…a rule from the Tournament. When a player says this term, if they beat the other opponent when they said it the Ante Rule goes up by one, also that that opponent who loses has no right to disagree or break off from the deal. Meaning you gain another rare card to win. However you only get one chance to say it and if you don't win on the turn…you won't able to again until the next game. And your opponent can do the same thing as well. Kaiba made this rule for only experience players who want a little more excitement in their duels. It may sound unfair especially when you probably have low Life Points and no monsters…but it's fair since they were already betting on their best cards and they were the best to be in the tournament.

Well, that's what he thinks from his old friend's mindset. Either way from the two cards he offer to Para and Dox he got four…when he called Final turn he got two more for the win. He looks at his HERO deck and started to dissemble it.

"What are you doing Fox?" Joey as he drank more of his milkshake.

The boy separate all of his Elemental, Destiny, and Evil HERO's from each other as he looks back at his friend, "I need to recalculate my strategies, it was risky of me to use all three HERO's in one deck."

"But what…you still won didn't you? So why are you doing this?" Joey ponders as he knew Naruto luck was good for anything and never wears off.

"My older sister Yuki often told me that she had to rebuild her cards into new decks to counter for any mistakes. I remember being tested for her experimental decks making lose to them every time. I never beat her even when I had her old decks to fight with me." Naruto explain remembering a Dark Knight-like man behind a shadowy female form.

"How is your sister doing?" Yugi asked with a smile as he helped with Naruto's rebuilding deck idea. "We haven't seen her since last year's graduation. Oh, here this trap card should be good for the Elemental side."

"Fine, she is studying in America to become a lawyer. I heard she just recently won the national tournament with her new deck. Thanks." Naruto smiles as he had three separate decks again with separate archetypes. "She says 'hey…Joey you better did some studying since my absence or so help me, I will ride the nearest jet to teach you everything by tying you down and…' well it starts to get a little more graphic."

"Eeee!" Joey pales to a snowy like color as Naruto and Yugi laughed. His sister was always hard on them but it was tough love.

"Okay…I think this is good for now." Naruto said as he put them in his three deck hostels on his belt.

Joey nods as he then squinted over the Naruto left side seeing a huge cloud of dust heading towards them, "Eh, what's dat?"

The two look over to where Joey pointed seeing the cloud dust as well, "Oh my…" Naruto started to speak before the cloud dust suddenly jump and head toward them! "FUC-!"

The three males were dog piled as Kushina and Madoka were sitting on top of them with smiles etch to their faces. "Hehe, we here to cheer you on!" they said as Joey groans.

"That's great…but I think you need to get off us before we do anymore dueling!"

Kushina pulled her daughter and herself off the males with adorable smirks on their faces. "Sorry! So Naruto, just what came in the mail for your sister!?" she shouted with stars in her eyes twinkling at the news.

"What a…" he trails off as he saw a Duel Disk on his sisters arm! "You qualified for Battle City Tournament?"

"Yeah, Seto send me this one and my own locator card! But since I get sick easily, I need mom to take to the city in case I faint again." Madoka smiles cutely as the three boys cried waterfall tears from the sweet girl determination.

Naruto smiles at this outcome, Madoka was always a frail girl due to her body getting easily sick than most others. He always had to stay at home to take care of her; due to this he can't participate in clubs from school or enjoy his hobby in Duel Monsters. Seto must have felt bad for her and got her a disk to make her enjoy outside activities. Madoka looks at her big brother with wide happy eyes, "Can we play a match now? For fun?" she asked earnestly hoping to see her Fortune Lady's in real life images.

"Sure, mom is that fine?" The blonde asked his mother who nods with thumbs up.

"Yup! Play nice and I'll buy some snacks for everyone. Is burgers fine with everyone along some fries and soda?" She asked as she got nods making her go to a nearby fast-food place to buy foods.

Naruto and Madoka walk away from each other as they activated their decks, "Let's duel!" they shouted at the same time.

Naruto draws his sixth card as he look at his sister, "I'll go! I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman (ATK/DEF 1600/1400)!" A man covered in gold and blue armor appeared from the ground with lightning dancing around his armor. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Madoka eyes shine with sparkles as she saw the Elemental HERO causing the hero to sweatdrop, "So cool! Okay, my turn! I draw, and I activate the field spell Future Visions!" She shouted as she places the magic card to the Field Spell card holder on her disk. Suddenly mirrors showing different locations of the world appeared before the field.

"Whoa, that's pretty freaking Yugi!" Joey said as the mirrors move and spun around switching images.

"Now, every time we Normal summon a monster, they will remove from play until the next turn that they were summoned. Now I Normal Summon Fortune Lady Light to the field in attack mode!" The gothic Lolita girl summons her magician.

From the one of the mirrors came out a beautiful girl with blonde hair along with wearing yellow robes and wearing black and grey tights. She held a wood wand with shining glowing yellow symbol and on the other side was a scythe. She looks back at her master and waves cutely to her. "Hi~!"

Madoka squeals with joy as she bounces up and down waving back her card! "Eek! She's so cute! Okay, unfortunately due to Future Visions she has to be removed from play. Byebye…" the sister of Naruto pouts as Fortune Lady Light vanishes from the field as another mirror capture her.

"Why would she deliberately send her only monster to be removed from the field?" Yugi said as Yami appears before him.

The spirit smiles as the girl pulls card from her hand with a happy look, "Perhaps her Lady's are keen with working together in some odd way?"

"Now since she was removed from the field via card effect. I can summon another Fortune Lady from my deck, I choose Fortune Lady Fire!" she place one card on her monster field as another mirror had yet another girl came from it. This one was wearing a red robes with black and blue tights around her body, she had red hair with wand similar to her pervious ally only with yellow symbol replace by a red fire-like symbol!

"When she's special summon by one of her sisters, I can destroy one monster on your field and take away life points equal to its attack points! Fire, burn Sparkman with Fortune Luck Flames!" The girl nods as she spins her wand creating a torrent of flames to kill Sparkman! Naruto witness the flames went around him making a ring of fire!

Naruto LP 2400

Madoka LP 4000

"Dammit, that was good!" Naruto whispers knowing that he can't openly curse around his sister.

Madoka smiles as she gave a thumb-up to her avatar, "Okay, now for another ability that she has!"

Joey groans from the crazy effects that this munchkin can bring out, "Another one?! These chicks are crazy!"

"You might notice that her attack points are in question marks…that because for each star that are in her card allows her to gain 200 more attack and defense points! She has two stars for giving her a grand total of 400 attack points. Fire, please Burning Cross Fortune!" she yells as the Magician nods rushing to Naruto batting him on the head with her wand created a giant flame cross over his head!

Naruto LP 2000

Madoka 4000

"Okay, I play two face down's and end my turn!" Madoka cutely said as she gawks at her Lady who smirks at the attention.

Naruto looks at his hand as he drew another card smiling to himself, "I didn't think those girls made you so happy…alright, it's my turn! First I sue the magic card polymerization, I fuse Elemental HERO Burstinatrix and Elemental HERO Avian to special summon Elemental HERO Flame WingMan!" The boy looks at his monster that appeared from the sky. Then looks at his only card left in his hand, "Then I use the magic card Dark Factory of Mass Production! I can bring back two Normal Type monsters back in my hand and I reveal my face down to show another Polymerization! Now with the Flame Wingman and the Elemental Hero Spark man fuses again!"

"Huh? But I thought those cards can fuse once not twice." Madoka said as Naruto smirks at his sister.

"The Elemental Heroes knows for the greater good that one fusion isn't enough to protect their home. So they will fuse to become a stronger hero as many times as they can. _Break through the darkness and shine your strong light of justice to all who needs it_!" Naruto chanted as Sparkman and Flame Wingman fist bump before the card start to fuse them. "C'mon, Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!" (ATK/DEF 2500/2100)

The monster slowly descended from the sky as it has it arms crossed. It had green skin to its last form but now has shining white armor and blue enlightening aura of light! "Now I summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix with you effect she remove from play!"

The woman of fire came as she was capture by another flying mirror, "With Shining Flare effect, he gets 300 more attack points for every HERO in my graveyard! With Sparkman, Avian, and now his old form he gets a whopping 900 attack points!" (ATK 2500- 3400)

The monster shining aura began to glow brighter as Naruto smile grew larger, "Alright, and it's time to take down that Fortune Lady Fire! Beat her with Luminous Light Burn!" The monster flew up as it glows like a bon fire as he dives to the girl!

"Sorry Fire…" Madoka said sadly as Fire looks back…

" _Don't worry about me, just have fun miss Madoka!"_

"W-What?" Madoka said softly as she heard a gentle voice!

Shining Flare Wingman punch the Fire Magician as Madoka activated a trap card, "Go, Inherited Fortune! When I lose a Lady in battle I can summon two more from my hand! But I only have one card so I use the other trap card Jar of Greed, which allows me to draw another card…and look another Fortune Lady to be summon by Inherited Fortune!"

Naruto LP 2000

Madoka LP 800

Yugi eyes widen in amazement at the cards luck and willingness to help their master, "Wow, she trusts her cards very well and they give back that trust by giving what she needs."

"Indeed, if she becomes a finalist, Madoka would most likely would a tough opponent to battle with." Yami said smiling at the young who was enjoying the game.

"Now come out Fortune Lady Dark and Fortune Lady Earth!" Two more women came from a blue portal as they were the same as the last ones. Except Earth was wearing large glass and had brown robes while Dark had a dark sadistic look with purple robes. "And they have the same effect for attack and defense points as their sisters…though instead of 200 points, they receive instead 400 points! Earth has six stars while Dark has five meaning they both are at 2400 and 2000 points strong!"

Joey looks at them with enrage look, "C'mon! That's not fair, there's no way that they can't be that strong!" Fortune Lady Dark looks at him with a crazy look as if trying to make him shut up. "Err…never mind! Go Madoka and Lady's!" Joey cheered weakly from the fear of the Dark mage.

"Not yet, with Shining's effect he can nail you as much as Fire original attack points were…wait…" Naruto started as his sister nods with the two lady's beside her smirking at the mistake he made.

"Yup, since her original attack points were question marks before they got their boost it means zero. I don't get damage." Madoka sighs in relief as Flare Wingman floats back to Naruto. "My Turn! I draw! But first, come back my Fortune Lady Light!" The mirror that Light went through shatters as the woman came back with smile! Now for another ability for me to use!"

This Yugi and Yami eyes widen for this announcement, "How many abilities these girls have?!" they spoke as Madoka smiles happily.

"For each of my Standby Phases that happens they gain another star! So Earth is at 7 stars and her attack points are increase again to 2800, while Dark gains one more star as well giving her a total 2400! Light also gains another star, giving her 2 and increasing her overall attack power to 400!" Madoka said as she I summon in defense mode another Fortune Lady! Please protect me, Fortune Lady Water!" Madoka chants as her Lady came and appeared in front of her. Water was blue skin girl with wavy blue hair and sad demeanor on her face. "Like the rest of her sisters, she gains 300 attack and defense points for every star on her card which are 4 making her at 1200 defense to protect me. Then I switch the other two girls to defend me!" Madoka said as the three other Lady's jump back to her side protecting her with smiles.

Naruto smiles…as his eyes soften at his sister happiness, "I love that you're enjoying yourself…but…it's time for the final turn!" Naruto announce as Madoka gasps knowing the term meant for her. "I draw; now return to my side Burstinatrix!" Just like Light the woman mirror shatter as she return to Naruto's side. "I play the magic card Hero Dice! This card is a little complicated so I'll make it quick! I choose one Elemental HERO like my Shining Flare Wingman and roll a dice. If it's one I take damage equal to his attack points. Or if it's two I have to destroy one magic card on my field and if it's three I destroy a monster on my side…but you lose a monster if it hits four or lose a spell if this hits five…and six allows me to attack directly!" The card appeared on the field as pink dice flew into the air spinning as it hit the floor.

Joey and Yugi gulps watching the dice roll around…

Madoka and her girls were holding each other in comically chibi form at the suspense…

Naruto smiles as it hit…One… "I lost…" he spoke stoically as his LP hit Zero.

Madoka hugs her Ladies as they did cheering loudly, "WE WIN!"

" _YAY!_ " the women yells as Naruto walk up to her sister as the Magician's disappeared. He pats her head and rubs it making her giggle.

"Good job." Naruto said as he got kiss on the cheek from her.

Joey looks at Yugi with confuse look, "But I thought he was going to win?" he said absentmindedly as Yugi smiles.

"He did…Madoka's happy!"

Naruto smiles as he twirls his sister until…

BANG!

A bright flash hits everyone's eyes as Madoka screams, "GET OFF ME!"

When the light dies off he sees his sister on the shoulder of a cloak man, "Fellow me…" he said as he run with Madoka screaming before he knocks her out.

Yugi and Joey followed Naruto as they hope to save his sister. They all ran as the person who has Madoka push other out of the kidnapper's way.

They all stop as they reach an old building as Joey and Naruto glared at the man, "OKAY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YA KIDNAPPED MADOKA!?" the strong boy of the group yells at the man let go of Madoka be placing her to the ground as giant bird cage was around her!

"Sorry, but I know that you do anything to protect her Fox." The man said as Naruto knows the voice.

"HOWARD!?" Naruto yells at the man took off his cloak showing the man known as the former champion of America in Duel Monsters, Bandit Keith!

"Yo, haven't seen you since we had that double draw in Russian Roulette." The man said with grin as he got out a duel disk. "Unfortunately, WE HAVE NO TIME TO PLAY AROUND!" His eyes glowed black as his duel disk create black flame!

"Keith why are you doing this?!" Naruto yells as the man smirks.

"Because of this!" he shows a card that Naruto eyes widen, "THE WICKED EASER!"

"That's impossible you're a Wicked Horsemen?!" Naruto yells as Yugi and Joey gasp at the mention of the Shadow God of Egypt!

"Sorry, but nope. I was given this card in to duel you, so if you beat me I'll let your sister go! Heh, since we're old buddies even I beat you she'll walk free too, but you will join the army of Darkness!" The man said as he pointed at his eyes. "So what do ya say?"

"Naruto don't do this! Keith never plays fair!" Yugi said as Naruto activated his disk. "ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"Keith, please make sure you don't cheat…okay?" Naruto asked as the man threw away his bracelets which had amazing rare cards.

"Deal, I don't need to cheat with this in my deck!" The cheater explains as Naruto readies his disk. "Look, I'll make things better!"

The cage the Madoka was in move to the two other high schoolers as she woke up, "Huh? Where am I?"

"Thank you…" Naruto sincerely said as he ready his HERO deck. "But that doesn't mean I won't beat the everlasting shit out of you for taking my little sister!"

Keith smirks as he drew his first hand, 'Heh, what he doesn't realize that I know how to shuffle my deck for the right cards. Now I have Wicked Easer in my starting hand..HMM?!' The man looks at Naruto as he saw black energy around his body with his eyes change from blue to gold!

"You'll pay!" The voice of usually kind boy was now filled with malice and power!

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH KAIBA

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit…where can I find Naruto?" Kaiba said as he wanted to duel for the Wicked Dreadroot. He won't duel for a locator card since he will be in the finals already and wanted to battle Naruto again before going after Yugi.

"Why?"

"Because…KUSHINA!?" Kaiba jumps back as the devil of a woman appear before him! "Holy- I mean…hello…" the rich teen said inching away from the red haired woman.

"Hey, Kai-kun! Listen are you and Mokuba are eating well?" She asked as Kaiba notice that she had bunch of bags of fast food in her hands.

Kaiba nods…ever since he and Naruto become friends the woman was like a mother to him…though he questions her sanity ever since he saw her make pancakes with grenades. He was spitting out metal shrapnel for a week, "Yes. Though I suspect you need something?"

"Yes…can you give me a duel disk?" Kushina said as she looks serious for once in her life.

"Why?" Kaiba asked, "I can get it…but why?"

"To get my son a hot girlfriend!"

Kaiba through years of experience of dealing with Kushina knows what to do…"What?"

CHAPTER END!

 _ **AK: Well now that was fun. If you have any question please send them and please leave review for more longer chapters!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Azure King: Dear viewers, do not worry this is not a remake or redo it's a request. Azure Queen was sick one day, and accidentally lost her Flash Drive (which had the chapter) and she look over our notes and notice that we have some duels that would be skip over but we decided to give you guys some fun. So we would like you guys to send some OC's. Now, some will be one time battles or if i really like them they can be a part of this story, please send some.  
_**

 ** _Though there's rules._**

 ** _1: No Synchro, XYZ's, or Pendulum Cards in decks if you suggest decks like Yusei or Akiza I can allow it except no Tuners and Synchro monsters understand?_**

 ** _2: If you want your characters to be related to the Yugioh characters (except for Naruto) they can only be as cousins_**

 ** _3: no pairings unless you have another OC to be pair with your own, meaning if you have an OC that wants to pair up with Mai or Tia forget it._**

 ** _4: Lastly, no overpower abilities or overpowered decks_**

 ** _Thank you, and send them via Private Messages_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Azure King: *waves* Hey everyone, *Cough* sorry I've been sick lately being going in and out of the doctors office. I've been fine lately but sorry for the lack of updates, anyway after this I have will update either Freezing Shinobi, Rave Master of Fairy Tail or To Walk On One's Own path.**_

 _ **Q & A time…**_

blazeking _ **: Don't worry, he won't have that corny one maybe a good one later but not now.**_

Raidentensho _ **: Thanks for the comments and ideas for this chapter man here to you *raises a cold soda bottle***_

 _ **Now chapter start!**_

Naruto glares at Keith as he started his turn, "C'mon out, Elemental Hero Clayman, in defense mode!"

Yugi looked at Naruto with a worried expression as he knew that anyone mess with his frail sister he'll go ballistic on them. "I hope he doesn't make a mistake in his decisions."

Yami appeared in his spirit form nodding as well to this shadow game, "Indeed, Naruto must calm down or our side loses a powerful card and friend to the Shadow."

"Dang, Fox hasn't been this piss since those punks from my gang days try to make me and him join them," Joey said paling from that horrifying experience.

"Yeah, he nearly had beaten that leader to death, if Seto didn't stop him that day and paid off people to forget about it," Yugi announced as Yami knew that day as well. Naruto went into a full berserk mode when they took his sister hostage and quote 'threatened to scar her pretty face' unquote.

Keith smiles as he drew his card, "I draw, and summon The Green Gadget!" In front of the American champion was green gadget machine monster. "With its effect, I can search for a copy of Red Gadget from my deck to my hand! And then I place three face-down cards."

Naruto smiles as he knew Keith was going to summon The Wicked Eraser by summoning all three gadgets. He would later summon them later with his face downs. All he needs to do was cut his points down before he gets a chance! "Alright, I use the magic card pot of greed! Now I draw two cards then I'll use..."

The blonde looks at his hand and thought about his choices, 'I could go defensive by fusing Clayman and Burstinatrix to get Rampart Blaster, but I want to cause this fool pain for using my sister as bait. So...' Naruto stops thinking as his eyes turn into the sickly gold yellow color once more, "Burn this world to ashes with your flames of dark justice, Dark Fusion!" Naruto slams his magic card into its slot as Avian and Burstinatrix stood side by side with closed eyes.

A dark mist envelops them as screaming was heard before a being shot up from the Darkness and into the sky! "I summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" This being was slowly descended from the sky elegantly contradicting its monstrous form. She had the body of Burstinatrix but her costume was from Avian's attire but completely evil, Inferno Wing's body was tinted darker than her Elemental counterparts. The wings she had seemed to be metallic and design to do harm and as well have giant claws. Her face was very beautiful despite covered mostly by her mirror visor. She hugs Naruto from behind gently purring and nips his neck seductively; Inferno flew back to the field with Clayman.

Joey rubs his eyes as he looks at his spiky haired friend, "Heya Yug...Isn't that supposed to be Flame Wingman? I thought Elemental Heros can fuse for, I dunno specific fusions."

Yugi sadly shook his head, "No, he used Dark Fusion. In the lore of Duel Monster, The Elemental Heroes were trick into joining a crime syndicate, but alas it was too late. They became dark and brutal, no longer the peacekeeping heroes...but a new breed of Evil Heroes. They are more powerful than their Elemental Counterparts but they need that magic card Dark Fusion to use them. And that's not all..."

"Now Inferno Wing, Burn that Green Gadget for Madoka! Blazing Burning Blitz!" The Evil Hero chuckles before flying up again and setting herself ablaze! "By the way, in case of any plans on harming my woman. Dark Fusion allows her to be invincible against magic, trap, and monster effects for the turn."

Keith chuckles as he activated two traps, "That's fine because I see Ultimate Offering and Negate Attack!"

Naruto eyes widen as he knew what that meant, "No!"

"Yup, by paying an extra five hundred life points I can summon more monsters from my hand during my turn or your battle phase! Now I call Red Gadget and using his ability I'll look for another Gadget and add to my hand!" The cheater said as he pays another five hundred points. "Why not go all out and summon the whole set? I use Ultimate Offering effects again and summon Yellow Gadget which its ability allows me to search for another Green Gadget."

Yugi eyes widen knowing that to summon a God card you need three sacrifices! "Naruto, you need to put up defenses, before you end your turn!"

Naruto growls knowing that his plan failed…he was about to add a trap but stops when he heard something. 'I suggest ending your turn…Eraser is weak when there are fewer cards in the field.' Naruto swore this voice was telling the truth and look at Keith. "Turn is ended, your move."

Keith smiles as he draws before slamming down The Wicked Eraser card down. The three colorful Gadgets were sinking into a pool of black ink liquid as they were destroyed…then a shadow shot out from the pool as it reveals a demonic serpent flying above Keith.

"Now this is where the game begins!" The American said as Naruto look scared before smirking…

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH KUSHINA AND KAIBA

XXXXXXXXXX

"C'monnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" The red haired woman whines childishly at the billionaire who was growling

"I said no! This is a tournament for top class players, not your twisted way for getting Naruto laid." Kaiba said for what seemed to be the millionth time today. He was about to move but Kushina was hugging his leg crying waterfall tears and had somehow enlarged her eyes.

"Please, I want to have grandchildren to spoil like how Mito-baa-chan did for me. Please, please, please, please, please, please…" the woman begs as Kaiba tries to pry her off!

"Alright, I'll get one you just let go!" The teen yells as Kushina jumps for joy. "Ugh, how come your husband didn't divorce you yet is beyond me. Look, I'll get you one after the tournament like I said Battle City is for experts duelists."

"Fufufufu, that's all I needed to hear! And that's because my husband's friend, Maximillion Pegasus, has given me a unique deck!" The woman smiles as Kaiba wanted to nuke that cartoon loving freaks home…maybe later. "How about this? If I win a battle, I'll go to the finals and get that Duel Disk? And if I lose I will stop this."

"Fine, here!" The boy passes his friend's mother a spare Duel Disk that he curse on having, "Let's duel!"

KUSHINA 4000 LP

KAIBA 4000 LP

Kaiba pull out his sixth card as he plays his card, "I summon Lord of D!" A man wearing a dragon-like armor appeared in front of Kaiba standing with pride.

"D…like Dicks?" Kushina said creep out by the name.

"NO! LORD OF DRAGONS!" Kaiba yells at her actually turning red from the idiot's sentence! Lord of D, was kneeling with a dark cloud over his head from the insult.

Kushina looks confused as if he was talking in another language… "Then why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Ugh, I play Pot of Greed and then Graceful Charity. Greed's skill allows me to draw two cards while Charities also lets me draw three then drops two into the graveyard. Now I have six cards but now I use polymerization. Now by dropping three copies of Blue Eye White Dragon's, I can summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S BIG!" The red haired woman yells terrified from the beast!

"I place one face down and end my turn," Seto said as he looks to see his Egyptian God card…and Defusion. If he could next turn he will use Obelisk and defeat his opponent…but he can't do that to Kushina. No matter how crazy she is, Kaiba wouldn't want her to be hospitalized…he'll just use his dragons for now.

"My turn, I use the magic card Tribute To The Doom! By discarding one card from my hand I destroy Lord of…Dragons." Kushina giggles as the monster was bandaged like a mummy before being drag down. "Now I use Defusion, this makes your monster return into three separate dragons."

Kaiba eyes widen at the action, "but why? You could have just gone after one strong monster instead of three powerful ones!"

Kushina eyes shine with confidence, "Because I'll be using them for my own gain, you see to summon a monster from my hand I need to sacrifice three dragon type monsters either my side or my opponents side…"

"WHAT?!" Kaiba yells as his dragons bellowed in pain and disappearing. "My dragons!"

"If your Egyptian God card is supposed to be a real deity, and then meet the dragon god! Come out, my sacred treasure!" Kushina yells as her monster rose from the field creating torrents of flames everywhere!

"What kind of dragon is that?" Kaiba asked as the monster was Just as a giant as his Obelisk…

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto LP 4000

Keith LP 3000

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Keith yells as his monster were tired even though he just summon it! Why is Eraser weak?!"

Wicked Eraser Attack/Defense points…2000/2000

Naruto smirks, "Eraser is gained points from all cards in my field which only has Clayman and Inferno Wing!"

Yugi smiles as Keith can't attack his monsters, Keith growls as he continues to play."Fine, end turn."

Naruto smiles as he drew his card, "Now it's time to show you my hatred personified! I play Fake Hero, this allows me to special summon one monster and now I use the rarest card I gain from my days dueling underground. Scroll of United Clans!" Naruto shows a magic card the picture showed a character that looks like Naruto with monsters around him holding out scrolls. "This equips spell card allows me to change the type one monster, Evil Hero Inferno Wing, become a rock type! Please forgive me, since this card is going to equip to her she can't attack."

The Evil Hero cries in pain as her body was turned into a brown rock as Naruto plays his trump card, "Pot of Green!" Naruto said as he pulls out the necessary cards he needed, "Now I use another Dark Fusion!"

 _ **PLAY: Arc-V Sound Duel : 09 Swing! Pendulum of Souls**_

A purple fog appears around Naruto as his face became dark and his eyes glowed with killing intent, "Now" his voice was now deep and heavy like a king giving out judgment, "I now banish the now Rock-type Inferno Wing and from my hand along with the Wicked Dreadroot from my own hand!"

The two monsters appear next to each other as they both problem and/or melted to the ground slowly making a hole! "Now with their sacrifice, I can summon the most powerful card with their combined strength! Fuse my allies and show them the power of those who will harm my friends and family!"

The hole started to shift around like a hurricane as it went faster and faster with each passing second until a hand shot up, " _Return to this disgusting earth from hell to burn all those who dare go against the KING! I SUMMON_ -!"

The hole exploded as a man shot from it flew straight up before it hit the roof it spread bat-like wings as it shows its figure and glided down to his master. All over its body was rock-like armor as he chuckled, "Dark Gaia!" Naruto finished as Yugi and Joey both shake at the form of the monster that stood in front of them. "By the way, his attack points are now 6100 due to Inferno Wing and Wicked Dreadroot...and attack! _Dark Catastrophe_!"

Keith smiles as he was blasted with the meteorites from the monster Naruto has, "GAHHHHHH!" he yells being thrown into the wall.

 ** _END MUSIC_**

The Wicked Guardian eyes return to normal as he rushes to Keith, "Hey! C'mon man, tell me! Who gave you the Wicked-" Naruto eye widen as the Wicked Eraser slowly turns to dust!

"Hehe, sorry, the prick gave me a fake. Good as the original but when only good for one duel..." The cheater laughs as he grabs Naruto shirt as Joey and Yugi walked towards them leaving Madoka near the entrance. "Listen to me fox! I needed to show you that card, because they try to bribe me with money. But I didn't take it when they told me that they wanted me to take you down. *COUGH* That didn't end well, they somehow force me to kidnapped your sis." The man lowers his face, "I can do a lot of shit, but hurting a little girl? Man, fuck that!"

Naruto patted his American friend's shoulder, "I know man..."

"Listen, that card you have...it's too powerful until you gain another one," Keith warns as he started to fade, "Play it when there's is no other choice...damn...here give this to Madoka as an apology..." Keith passes a deck to Naruto as he took it. "Ah looks like I'm going first..." Keith sighs smiling as his body went limp.

"...Thanks, man." Naruto whispers seeing Keith disappear from his sight...

"Naruto, I'm sorry," Yugi said as Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, Keith knew how much he was a scum...but he still tried to help me," Naruto said sadly as he looks to see where in Keith place was another locator card and Machina Fortress. He picks them up and them in his pocket.

"Mmh..." The three boys look behind themselves to see Madoka waking up. "Onii-same, I'm hungry can we eat~!"

Yugi and Joey smile as they push Naruto forward making the blond blush, "C'mon fox, meals on me!" The gambler Joey Wheeler said laughing as did Yugi.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH KAIBA AND KUSHINA

XXXXXXXXXX

"NOW RIDE THE LIGHTNING!" Kushina yells as her monster destroyed Obelisk The Tormentor!

KAIBA: LP 0000

Kushina: LP 900

The dragon master fell to his knees groaning from the defeat from Kushina, "She outpower Obelisk..."

"God made men, man kills God, God makes monsters for hunting humans, humans create heroes to conquer everything else," Kushina said with a stoic tone as her hair flow elegantly in the wind. "My monsters show my clan's philosophy, to be honest that blue monster could've beaten me if I didn't use my spell cards at the right time on my monster. She was tough but Obelisk was more powerful...got lucky I suppose."

Kaiba stood up nodding, Kushina is many things to him. A surrogate mother for him and Mokuba, and master-level thief, the patron saint of people who shouldn't be in the kitchen...that one he hopes that she understand someday. "Here," Kaiba passes her the locator cards and a scrap piece of paper. "That's the location of where the final tournament is going to end. Also I-"

RING-RING!

"Hold on" Kaiba politely asked Kushina who nods as he took out his phone. "Who is it?"

"Bro, listen we got a finalist!" The voice of Kaiba's younger brother was heard from the phone.

"Don't worry; Kushina has my permission."

"HUH!? No, I don't mean Miss Kushina three girls just won their own spots!"

"WHAT?!" Kaiba shouted before he turns to see Kushina fist pumping! "Why are you so happy?!"

"THREE HOT CHICKS FOR ME TO ROUND UP FOR NARUTO!...hey quick question, is Polygamy still ban here...?" Kushina tilts her head as Kaiba just stared at her...

...

...

...

"Mokuba, don't tell Kushina about Polygamy being legal here." The rich teen whispers hoping Kushina wasn't listening. "I fear that Kushina will make Naruto die with women in his bed."

"Gotcha,"

Kaiba looks at the red head woman realizing she still had the food she bought, "I can't believe I'm asking this…but you need help?"

XXXXXXXXXX

UZUMAKI HOME

XXXXXXXXXX

"We're home~!" Naruto and Madoka called out as they saw their mother waving at them, "Hey mom."

"Hey kiddos, sorry I had to leave like that. Your father called me to tell you that he's coming home tomorrow!" Kushina said as her children were smiling at the news. "Maximillion-kun is dropping him off personally!"

"Cool!" Naruto said as he saw two people eating burgers in his kitchen. "Kaiba, Mokuba?"

"Oh hey, Naruto!" Mokuba smiles at Naruto and blushes when he saw Naruto's younger sister, "Hi…Madoka."

"'Ello!" The girl said taking a seat next to the kinder Kaiba sibling. "How's working for Seto-kun?"

"Uh good!" The poor boy said looking at his meal.

"Oh right!" Madoka stood up and hug Seto Kaiba, "Thanks ever so much for giving me a duel disk Seto!"

The teen blushes hard when he pats the girl's head awkwardly, "It's fine…uh, can you let go now?" After the sweet girl did he looks at Naruto with cool smile, "So old friend, how many locator cards you have now?"

"Just got to four, I'm taking a break tomorrow. I have to see someone…" Naruto said as Seto nods. "Anyhow, how's the corp?"

Before Seto spoke Kushina turns on the news which was also own by Kaiba. "Dude, isn't there anything you don't own?"

"…humans…for now." Kaiba joked, which he will only do in front of the Uzumaki's.

"Hello, today in Battle City Tournament news is that three finalists just gain their six locator cards!" A young pink haired woman spoke in front of the camera. "First off, we don't discuss names but we will explain the duelist deck. The first one uses vampires in her deck! The second who uses reptiles in hers, also I heard she's been getting famous in modeling. And the last uses warriors but in a kung-fu style. He-ha-hooooooops!"

The screen cracked when the woman punches the camera, "Ha, looks like Sakura broke another one…wait…MOM!"

BANG BANG!"

Seto, Mokuba, and Madoka (Who was saved/tackled by the Kaiba bros) as they raise their heads to see Naruto making a Kushina shape bullet hole figure around his mother, "Now-"

"Oh god." Kaiba eyes turn deadpan…

Naruto voice became sweet as his eyes held no life, "Did you contact my former girlfriends to this tournament?"

Kushina nods as she twirls her index fingers, "Hai…I told them that you were open on the market…"

"I-" Suddenly Naruto stops talking and went to the window oulling out two uzi's and unloading in the sky, "STEVE'S I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE AGAIN!"

…

…

…

Naruto lean his head out as he smiled…

"SMOKIN~!"

"FUCK!" Naruto yells as he looks at Kushina, "I blame you for this…everyday!" Naruto declares as he stomp to his bedroom.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"I love it here."

"Likewise, little brother…likewise."

CHAPTER END

 **AK: I hope you like it, I tried to make Keith seem good since Naruto has that effect on people. So also game time, if you can guess the three female finalists that I mention up there you get a free answer to any question. But only the first five can get them,**

 **Also to those who send me oc's thanks and I'll try my best to use them.**

 **Thanks and please read my Azure Queen's other works such as** A Hero's Showtime **,** The Uncrown Master **,** The Moon's Masked Knights **. Sorry again that I've been sick to update, I'll try harder.**

 **Have a nice wheeee!**


	5. New Poll, Do Not Review

**_Azure King: Hello sorry that this isn't an update but my Think Tank said I should announce this but I have got lucky in winning cash.  
_**

 ** _AQ: IT'S BULLSHIT!_**

 ** _AK: Quite Sweetie~! Anyway an I just got my fanart for my Freezing Shinobi fic, check it out if you haven't seen it, anyway I have poll that all my stories the ones I haven't discontinued or are on break will have a chance to get one. So please check it out and vote three, after the top three are chosen I will then set up three separate polls on which girl or girls will be in the pic with Naruto and continue the process. So I hope you all like the idea, have a great day and enjoy my stories over the summer!_**

 ** _Sorry if some didn't get this, the notices are down for some reason._**


End file.
